


i wanna hold you so much

by mrsonmyr



Series: tender touches with optimal care [3]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ronan Lynch is tender, Soft Boys, basically 3000 words about being boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 20:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsonmyr/pseuds/mrsonmyr
Summary: It had been seven days since they last had sex. Ronan was fine with that, he wasn’t some horny teenager, but he has his needs. He was tired of jerking off in the shower and he misses his boyfriend.or ronan keeps getting cockblocked (by his exhausted boyfriend)





	i wanna hold you so much

Adam Parrish works long hours. The work he did was hard, reading hours worth of notes, having to analyze reports and code all of his work, but he was able to do it all from the comfort of his desk and his  _ very  _ supportive office chair. He never had a back ache or stiff joints. The worst he’d ever felt is if he slept on his neck wrong or if he and Ronan had sex in a more  _ flexable  _ position. He never had to come home and soak his muscles in the tub or want to fall asleep on the couch from exhaustion, but this week was getting to him. Staying at work  _ way _ later than he normally did, having to drink coffe after coffee just to stay awake, and he needed to deal with the feedback from his support manager who — as Ronan would call him — a real fucking asshole. Nothing was good enough and he seemed to enjoy working his employees to exhaustion. Adam would get home and lay in bed and refuse to move, Ronan would need to coax him into eating something or taking a shower. He would even rub his feet for him while they tried to finish their documentary that they started four days ago but Adam constantly fell asleep during it. Ronan was proud of his boyfriend, he was working extremely hard and was doing ground breaking work. He just didn’t love the toll that this job left on Adam.

It had been seven days since they last had sex. Ronan was fine with that, he wasn’t some horny teenager, but he has his needs. He was tired of jerking off in the shower and he misses his boyfriend. He knew his best shot at it would be Saturday, on Friday Adam would get home and be  _ so _ happy that his week was over and all he would want to do is order in food and fall asleep by 8:30. Saturday is when he would spend the day reenergizing, he’d be more relaxed and he might even suggest it. Ronan could wait, it was just three days away. He’d just have to deal with how good Adam looked all dressed up for work, or how he looked in only a towel getting out of the shower, or how his hands would push his hair back - a way to keep his look stylish and also help relieve stress. The worst was when Adam first wakes up and his lips are puffy and Ronan can’t stop his mind from running wild. Or when he stretches to get a mug off the top shelf and Ronan can see the bottom of his tummy and some of his neatly groomed hair. Or the noise of sheer pleasure Adam would make when he sinks down into his favourite chair after getting home from a twelve hour shift. Okay — so Ronan was in deep, but it’s nothing he couldn’t handle for three more days.

“Baby?” Adam asked. The name on his lips sounding like pure honey, like the clouds opened up to reveal the glorious sun after months of gloom. Adam’s lips kept moving but all Ronan could think was  _ baby.  _ How good it sounded coming from him, how much he missed it, how he wanted to hear it again when they were between the sheets, or on the kitchen counter, or literally anywhere. 

“Ronan? Did you hear me? I asked if you could get me a glass of water.” 

Maybe this would be harder than Ronan thought. 

—

He watched Adam pour himself a cup of coffee from the kitchen island as a piece of toast dangled from his mouth. 

“Need some help?” 

“No.” Adam said with his mouth full. He managed to finish the toast and pack his bag with any papers he’d need and his lunch that Ronan packed for him. He took a sip from his coffee, which he probably burned his tongue on but he didn’t have time to care, he would be late if he didn’t leave this second. 

“Bye, love you, see you tonight.” Adam said as he leaned across the island to give Ronan a quick kiss. But Ronan wasn’t going to miss his opportunity, he has a plan set in motion. Ronan accepted the kiss and opened his mouth, sneaking his tongue out to try to entice Adam. He could tell that Adam softened into the kiss but it didn’t last as long as he had hoped, pulling away quickly and smoothing his shirt. “Okay, see you later.” Adam took his bag and scurried out of the apartment. 

Ronan changed into some workout clothes and jogged down to an abandoned building where he liked to hit tennis balls off of. He always worked up a sweat, but today he had other plans. He got home, hot and sweaty and decided to take a picture to send to Adam. He stood in front of the mirror and snapped some pictures, then he decided to pull his shirt up to reveal his abs. He then decided he needed to pull out the big guns, pulling his shirt over his head and taking his first shirtless selfie. The things he does for Adam. After reviewing the photos he sends the best one to Adam, now the waiting game starts. A few minutes went by before he got a text from Adam. 

_ That isn’t fair I’m at work :(  _

_ You look so hot _

_ — come home then  _

_ I can’t :( we’re coding today  _

_ — coding doesn’t sound very sexy _

_ It’s not.  _

_ — i’d let you code my dick _

_ That doesn’t make any sense. I gotta get back to work xo _

  
  


To Ronan’s surprise, Adam gets home earlier than he anticipated, but still fully exhausted. He slumps into the kitchen to wash his dishes and grab some food and then meets Ronan in the bedroom. He pulls off his clothes from work and grabs a hoodie and crawls into bed to meet Ronan. 

“Hi,” he says as he kisses Ronan and dips his head into the pillow. 

“You’re home early.” Ronan props himself up on his elbow. 

“Yeah, Blue said she would finish up for me so I got to come home early.” Adam smiled as he snuggled into his sweater. 

“Remind me to thank Blue.” Ronan says as he leans over, placing his hand on the side of Adam’s face, his thumb stroking over his cheekbones. He presses his lips to Adam’s and opens his mouth the deepen the kiss. Adam hooks his arm around Ronan’s neck to bring him closer and opens his legs so Ronan can slot his knee between them. Adam relaxed into the kiss and ran his hand up and down Ronan’s neck, Ronan steadily ran his hand down Adam’s body, sneaking his hand under the hoodie and placing it on his hip, rubbing circles into it. Adam broke away from the kiss to kiss the corner of Ronan’s mouth, then his cheek, then his jaw. Ronan rubbed his hand over the bulge of Adam’s boxers. Adam kisses Ronan again and moans into his mouth at the pressure of his hand but when Ronan tried to slip his hand into his boxers Adam pushed back against his chest. 

“Not tonight,” he said as he broke the kiss again. “I’m sorry, I’m just so tired.” 

“That’s okay.” Ronan pecked his cheek and rolled back onto his side. It wasn’t long before he could hear Adam’s gentle snores. He turned the lamp out and kissed his temple before he went to bed himself. 

__ 

Ronan woke to the sound of running water. He spread his hand across the mattress, it was cold, none of Adam’s warmth left. He figures that either someone had broken in and decided to use the shower — or Adam was still here. He rolled out of bed, his boxers low on his hips and pushed open the bathroom door that didn’t close properly. Adam has gotten Ronan to play handyman around the apartment and fix the kitchen sink, redo some caulking, hang a piece of art that Adam purchased from Blue’s aunt or mom or grandmother or godmother. The bathroom door was the next thing on his list.  _ Maybe if I fix it today Adam would suck my dick tonight _ , Ronan thought. 

“Parrish.” Ronan yelled as he pushed open the door and walked into the steam filled bathroom. 

“What Lynch?” Adam yelled back over the sound of the shower. 

“Room for me in there?”

The water turned off. “I’m just finishing.” A towel was perfectly wrapped around Adam’s hips. 

“Luck of the Irish.” Ronan mumbled. “Busy day today?” 

Adam stood in front of the sink and observed his slightly pink skin from the hot water. “I guess. We’ve been working on the same thing for what feels like a week now. My week from hell, but you don’t want to hear about that.”

Ronan frowned. “Yes I do. I always want to hear about your day.”

Adam spun on his heel to look at Ronan. “Well, it won’t be that exciting but at least it’s Friday.” He pecked Ronan’s lips quickly. 

“I’m going to fix the door today.”

The way Adam’s eyes brightened and his shoulders relaxed was possibly better than a blow job. 

“You are?” Even his voice was sweet. He looked at Ronan like he hung the moon. 

“Thought I should get around to it Fucking things been busted for too long.” He didn’t even mind when Adam wrapped his damp arms around him. 

“You’re the best.” Adam looked up at Ronan when he asks, “I hope you don’t mind, Blue invited us to dinner with Gansey tonight.”

He did in fact mind. Tonight he was going to order in Adam’s favourite — chicken cacciatore — and then hopefully fuck his brains out. Damn Blue Sargent for trying to be his friend and inviting them out, and damn her for making a  _ double date  _ with Gansey so enjoyable. 

They went to a sushi place that Blue had picked. It was a hole in the wall but it had enough character that Gansey wouldn’t stop raving about and asking to speak to the chefs. Ronan shouldn’t be trusted with chopsticks but Adam’s gentle hand on his, or their thighs brushing, or their feet pressed together made him behave for the night. Gansey was talking about some new work that Robobee was going to take on overseas which fascinated Blue and Adam and bored Ronan into another dimension. He slung his arm around Adam’s shoulder and tried his best to pay attention to the conversation; if they would take any summer holidays, how Gansey’s mothers campaign doing, what Adam would do for his birthday. 

“Jane and I have a trip booked. We’re going to go to Maui at the end of the month.” Gansey smiled down at Blue. 

“Wow, that sounds like something you’d really enjoy.” Adam said to Blue as he picked up a piece of sashimi with his chopsticks. 

“Gansey booked the trip before he consulted me. Obviously I’m excited to go but,” she stopped to look down at her plate, “it’s too much. It’s a whole trip! And it’s not even for something. No birthday, no Holiday. Just — we’re going!” 

“Blue if you’re going to be with Gansey you’ll have to accept his tendency to just  _ splurge  _ without even realizing he spent money.” Ronan told her. 

“I just thought that you needed a vacation. And besides, it will be our one year anniversary in September. Just pretend this is the trip to celebrate it.” Gansey took her hand. 

“You two should come. You’ve been together way longer and you’ve never gone away.” Blue suggested. 

“Fuck that. I’m not going on some honeymoon trip with Gansey.” 

“Sometimes we drive down to Monterey.” Adam tells her. 

“She’s right, you two need a proper getaway. Not one where you’re staying in the house with Ronan’s mother.” Gansey said. 

A vacation  _ would  _ be nice. Nothing to do but drinking, sleeping, relaxing, fucking with no interruptions. Adam deserves a break. 

“Adam, I’ll email you the resort.” Gansey told him. 

That night when they’re getting ready for bed Adam scrolls through his phone, looking at the resort that Gansey sent. It was beautiful, and exactly what Adam needed. They could swing this, Adam can request a week off from work and they certainly can afford it. He slides his phone across the counter to Ronan who’s flossing. He puts the floss stick down and looks at the phone. 

“You want to go?”

“It could be nice.” 

“Just the two of us. Alone on a beach. I don’t know, sounds too good to be true.” Ronan teases. 

“Think about it. We don’t have to go there, but a vacation would be nice.” 

Adam kisses Ronan goodnight and crawls into bed. He’s fast asleep before Ronan can even get there. They need a vacation. And Ronan needs to get laid. 

—

The feeling of kisses nipping at his chest woke Ronan up Saturday morning. He slowly opened his eyes to see Adam tonguing at his nipple, the image made him instantly hard. Ronan stroked his hand down Adam’s back. 

“Good morning.” Adam said between kisses as he went lower on Ronan’s body. 

“Yes.” Ronan breathed. 

“Feels like,” another kiss, “we’ve barely seen each other.” 

“You’ve been busy.” 

Adam looks up at him. “I know. I’m sorry, you know how crazy my job can get. I really appreciate you being so patient.” He lightly scratched his hand down Ronan. He kisses just below Ronan’s belly button and says, “I’m free all day.” 

“What did you have in mind?”

“Well, I was thinking we could get lunch somewhere? And then we could make something for dinner. We could have a bath.” 

“Hmm.” Ronan hummed. 

“But, I woke up this morning and I  _ really  _ wanted you. I missed you.” 

“I missed you, too.” Ronan intertwines his hand in Adam’s. 

“I know. I know how much you wanted me, too.” Adam slips his hand into Ronan’s boxers as he begins to jerk him. “That picture you sent me was so hot. I couldn’t stay focused at work all day.”

Ronan tilts his head back and releases a low moan. He had been so pent up and now his wait is finally over. Adam pulled down Ronan’s boxers so it was a little bit easier to have access. He continued with long, slow strokes and watched Ronan’s face twist up with pleasure. He placed soft kisses on his hips and continued to stroke him. 

“Fuck,” Ronan panted. 

“What do you think we should do?” Adam licked the base of Ronan’s cock and eyed him with his fluttering lashes. 

“Want you to fuck me.” Ronan claws at the sheets and starts to lift his hips. 

“Yeah? I think you’ve waited long enough.” Adam takes Ronan into his mouth and starts to suck him. Ronan fists a hand into his hair as he starts to release his tension. 

“Feels so good.” Ronan moaned as he bucked his hips. 

“You’re so hard. Think you’re ready for me?” Adam began to stroke him again while reaching down into his own boxers. 

“Yes, god, fuck me.” Ronan whines. 

Adam reaches across the bed for the lube in the nightstand. He squeezes some out onto his fingers, rubbing some on his cock and then inserts his fingers into Ronan and gets a hiss reaction. Adam starts working his fingers, slow at first and then  _ fast _ until Ronan is writhing beneath him. 

“You feel so ready. Have you been fucking yourself while I’ve been at work?”

Ronan closes his eyes and bits his lip as he nods. Adam removes his fingers and strokes his cock again before slowly entering Ronan. They both let out a familiar moan, one that is reserved for only each other in these intimate moments. 

Ronan grabs Adam’s arms and pulls him close to him so he can wrap his arms around his shoulders. He hooks his leg over Adam’s hips as he rocks into him. Adam breaths heavily into Ronan’s ear, biting the lobe gently. They can never feel close enough, no matter how far he is — it’s never enough. Ronan loosens his grip on Adam so he’s able to roll onto his stomach, Adam pulling out quickly so they can adjust to the new position; quickly entering him again. He grips the back of Ronan’s neck so he can push into him with ease. Wasting no time to pick the speed of his hips, Adam’s other hand scratches down Ronan’s tattooed back, leaving red marks of his own. Ronan lets out a whimper at the feel of Adam’s nails. 

“You like that?” Adam asks rhetorically. Adam’s hips can’t thrust fast enough as he pounds into Ronan. Ronan lifts his hips so his back is arched, he reaches a hand down to stroke himself. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna come soon.” Ronan moans, his back twitches as he says it. 

“Me too.” Adam pants. He grabs ahold of Ronan’s hips and he continues to thrust into him, slowing a little because he knows that sends Ronan. He can’t help but come when Adam is  _ fast fast fast  _ and then  _ slow _ . It feels too good to deny. Ronan dips his head into the pillow and lets out a long, strangled moan, and Adam reaches around him to pinch his nipple as he continues to thrust. 

“Adam,” Ronan moans as he comes into the sheets. His body convulses as he rides his orgasm out. Adam isn’t far behind him, pulling out and stroking his own cock until he’s finishing on Ronan’s back. Marking it as  _ his _ . He leans forward and presses a kiss to the back of his neck and then flops into the sheets next to him. 

“We’re going to need to wash these.” Ronan says into the pillow. 

“I know.” Adam says breathlessly. He wipes some sweat from his brow. “I’ll get you a cloth.” Adam gets up and sees that all of their washcloths are probably in the laundry, he grabs the first thing he sees and brings it to Ronan, cleaning his back. 

“What the fuck is that?” Ronan asks, turning his head as far as he can to see his back. “Is that a silk come rag?”

“It was the only thing there!” Adam says defensily. 

“Who the hell are you, Gansey?” 

“Shut the fuck up.” 

“Remember when we started doing this?”

“What? Dating?”

“No,” Ronan groans. “Not  _ dating  _ dating. Having sex.” 

“Yeah,” Adam breathes out a laugh. “We had sex on our first date, I still can’t believe that happened.”

“I know. I really thought that there was no way this little computer whiz with this southern twang accent was gonna fuck my brains out.” 

“And I thought there’s no way this wanna be punk dude is ever gonna love me so completely. Guess we were both wrong.” Adam intertwines his fingers with Ronan’s. 

“Guess so.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
